Srogomłoty
|Bossowie = Pusillin Zevrim Thornhoof Hydrospawn Lethtendris Strażnik Mol'dar Stompacz Kreeg Srażnik Fengus Strażnik Slip'kik Kapitan Kromcrush Tendris Warpwood Illyanna Ravenoak Magister Kalendris Tsu'zee (rzadko) Immol'thar |Ostatni boss = Alzzin Kształtujący Dzicz Król Gordok Książę Tortheldrin |Typ = Dungeon |Minimalny poziom = 45 |Zalecany poziom = 60 |Limit graczy = 10 |Wprowadzenie = (północne i zachodnie skrzydło) }} Srogomłoty to trzyskrzydłowa instancja znajdująca się w centralnym Feralas. Niegdyś było to wspaniałe miasto Wysoko Urodzonych, jednak obecnie leży ono w ruinach, opanowane przez ogry, satyrów i nieumarłych. Jedynie maleńka grupa niedobitków Wysoko Urodzonych żyje w mieście zrzeszona w niebezpiecznej sekcie Shen'dralar. Poziom wrogów w instancji waha się od 54 do 61, czyniąc ją jedną z najbardziej wymagających przed wydaniem World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Dzika Maczuga została zaprojektowana dla pięcioosobowych grup, a wszystkie postacie muszą mieć minimum 45 poziom doświadczenia, by dostać się do któregokolwiek z trzech skrzydeł. Historia thumb|Główne wejście do Dzikiej Maczugi World Dungeons - Dire Maul z oficjalnej strony: :Wzniesione dwanaście tysięcy lat temu przez tajemną sektę czarowników nocnych elfów, starożytne miasto Eldre'Thalas było używane do krycia najcenniejszych tajemnic Królowej Azshary. Mimo że zostało zniszczone przez Wielkie Rozbicie świata, większość wspaniałego miasta wciąż stoi jako zapierająca dech w piersiach Dzika Maczuga. Trzy osobne dzielnice miasta zostały opanowane przez wszelkiej maści stworzenia - głównie duchowych wysoko urodzonych, okrutnych satyrów i brutalne ogry. Jedynie najśmielsze grupy podrózników mogą wejść do zniszczonego miasta i stanąć twarzą w twarz ze starożytnym złem zamieszkującym jego krypty. Geografia i układ Dzika Maczuga składa się z trzech skrzydeł w dwóch instancjach. Skrzydła są znane jako Dzika Maczuga Wschód, Zachód i Północ. Skrzydła Północne i Zachodnie są połączone w jednej instancji, dostępnej poprzez Ateneum. W centrum Dzikiej Maczugi, łączącym trzy skrzydła, znajduje się otwarty plac zamieszkany przez ogry i zawierający specjalną arenę PvP. Arena, na którą skłąda się prostokątny dół z wejściami i wyjściami po wschodniej i zachodniej stronie, jest podobna do Areny Gurubashi z Doliny Dławiących Pnączy, a na jej obszarze dozwolona jest walka PvP typu "każdy na każdego". Co sześć godzin pojawia się na arenie rzadki mob (Skarr Niezłamany, Razza lub Mushgog). Moby te posiadają niebieskie przedmioty BoE. thumb|Bossowie Dzikiej Maczugi Wejścia do Dzikiej Maczógy Zachód i Północ są zamknięte i mogą być otworzone jedynie za pomocą klucza , ładunku lub , przez łotrzyka o umiejętności otwierania zamków na poziomie 300 lub wyższym bądź przez kowala, który posiada przy sobie klucze , lub . Klucz można zdobyć zabijając chochlika Pusillina w Dzikiej Maczuge Wschód. Poza dostępem do pozostałych skrzydeł instancji, klucz pozwala wejść do Dzikiej Maczugi Wschód przez skrót w Pawilonie Larissów, znajdującym się zaraz na północ od Obozu Mojache. Dzika Maczuga Wschód Dzika Maczuga Wschód została opanowana przez szalonego Alzzina Kształtującego Dzicz, satyra, który splugawił drzewo Owoców Urodzaju, które odtąd wydaje złe owoce . Alzzin wciągnął do swego interesu całą gamę plugawych istot, satyrów, magów i demony. Cała dzielnica jest zarośnięta oszalałymi roślinami. Dzika Maczuga Wschód jest postrzegana jako najłatwiejsze z trzech skrzydeł, do którego nie jest potrzebny żadny klucz. Dzika Maczuga Zachód Dzika Maczuga Zachód jest nawiedzona przez duchy i szkielety martwych Wysoko Urodzonych i jest domem całego wachlarza tajemnych stworzeń, w tym starożytnych i fale many. Jednak najważniejszym mieszkańcem Dzikiej Maczugi Zachód jest Immol'thar, demon uwięziony w tym planie przez Księcia Tortheldrina. Tysiące lat temu Książę, wsparty przez lojalnych mu Shen'dralar, stworzył pięć mistycznych pylonów, by uwięzić Immol'thara, aby można zeń wysysać energię podtrzymującą nieśmiertelność Wysoko Urodzonych. Czarnoksiężnicy muszą udać się do tego więzienia, by przyzwać swego upiornego rumaka podczas zadania 60D Dreadsteed of Xoroth. Tendris Warpwood, splugawiony Prastary Drzewiec Wojny, również mieszka w Dzikiej Maczudze Zachód. Paladyni Przymierza muszą go zabić podczas zadania 60D Ancient Equine Sprit by zdobyć swego rumaka szturmowego. Poza tym Tendris Warpwood broni drzwi wiodących z Dzikiej Maczugi Zachód do więzienia Immol'thara, skąd gracze mogą przejść do Ateneum. Dzika Maczuga Północ Dzika Maczuga Północ jest uważana za najtrudniejsze, lub, co najmniej, najciekawsze skrzydło Dzikiej Maczugi. Dzielnica jest obecnie zamieszkana przez plemię ogrów znane jako Gordok. Dzika Maczuga jest unikalna, gdyż drużyny mają wybór. Mogą, tradycyjną modą, zabić wszystkich bossów w instancji dla pewnych gwarantowanych rzadkich przedmiotów lub mogą wykonać serię rękodzieł, zadań i skradania, by wykonać "bieg po trybut". Podczas biegu po trybut gracze zabijają jedynie Króla Gordoka, władcę plemienia Gordok, pozostawiając przy życiu pozostałych bossów. Jako nagrodę za ocalenie życia pozostałych bossów instancji, gracze zyskują dostęp do mniejszej ilości lepszej jakości przedmiotów ze skrzyni trybutu. Poza tym Gordok obwołają graczy królami, co daje dostęp do licznych dwugodzinnych dopalaczy oraz zadania 60D Unfinished Gordok Business. Mapy * wow.incagamers.com Subregiony Zadania Forteca Feathermoon * 57D Lethendris's Web (Alliance) - samotne zadanie dawane przez Latronicusa Moonspeara, prowadzące do Dzikiej Maczugi Wschód. * 61D Elven Legends (Alliance) - dawane przez Uczonego Runethorna, prowadzące do Dzikiej Maczugi Północ/Zachód. Wykonanie zadanie pozwala na konwersję Księgi w Arcanum na drodze zadania. Obóz Mojache * 57D Lethendris's Web (Horde) * 61D Elven Legends (Horde) Feralas * 58D Pusillin and the Elder Azj'Tordin - samotne zadanie zlecane przez Azj'Tordina w Pawilonie Larissów, prowadzi do Dzikiej Maczugi Wschód. 'Dzika Maczuga' * 60D Free Knot! - uwolnij Knota Thimblejacka z Dzikiej Maczugi Północ. * 60D The Gordok Taste Test * 60D The Gordok Ogre Suit * 60D Unfinished Gordok Business * 61D The Madness Within ** 61D The Treasure of the Shen'dralar * 60D The Forging of Quel'Serrar (zadanie dostępne tylko dla Wojowników i Paladynów) Księżycowa Polana * 60 A Reliquary of Purity - zlecane przez Rabinę Saturnę w Przystani Nocy, prowadzi do Silithus. ** 60 Shards of the Felvine - po raz kolejny zlecane przez Rabinę Saturnę w Przystani Nocy, prowadzi do Dzikiej Maczugi Wschód Zadania z księgami Strażnik Wiedzy Lyrdos będzie te zadanie dawał jedynie po wykonaniu zadania Elven Legends. * 60D Libram of Focus * 60D Libram of Protection * 60D Libram of Rapidity Zadania klasowe * 60D Arcane Refreshment * 58D Blessed Arcanite Barding * 58D Dreadsteed of Xoroth Zadania z książkami klasowymi Każde zaczyna się po zebraniu rzadkiej książki i prowadzi do klasowych wersji Królewskiej Pieczęci Eldre'Thalas. * 62D Codex of Defense * 62D Frost Shock and You * 62D Garona: A Study on Stealth and Treachery * 62D Harnessing Shadows * 62D Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You * 62D The Arcanist's Cookbook * 62D The Emerald Dream... * 62D The Greatest Race of Hunters * 62D The Light and How To Swing It Poradniki strategiczne Wykonanie instancji podczas jednej wizyty Wskazówki, jak wykonać całą Dziką Maczugę podczas jednych odwiedzin: * Zacznij od Wschodu i zdobądź klucz. * Spróbuj wykonać Bieg po Trybut. Pozostaw Kapitana Kromcrusha i Tupacza Kreega przy życiu, gdyż będą oni oferowali zadania po wykonaniu biegu. * Nie zapomnij porozmawiać z Starożytnym Shen'dralar przed zabiciem Immol'thara. * Będziesz musiał zabić Immol'thara, by KsiążęTortheldrin stał się wrogi i by móc przeszukać skrzynię znajdującą się za księciem, która jest celem zadania Kapitana Kromcrusha. Zdobycze Zobacz hasło Dire Maul loot. Surowce * Zioła ** Ghost Mushroom * Ruda ** Rich Thorium Vein Mieszkańcy lochu * Starożytni * Banshee * Niedźwiedzie (jeden, Ferra * Żuki (stworzonka) * Krwawe elfy (jeden, Lethendris) * Strażnicy zguby * Smoki faerie * Żaby * Duchy * Gobliny (jeden, Knot Thimblejack) * Wysoko Urodzeni * Konie (jeden, Starożytny Duch Konia) * Hieny * Chochliki * Biczowniki * Fale many * Ogry * Szczury (stworzonka) * Pluskwy (stworzonka) * Satyry * Skorpiony (stworzonka) * Szkielety * Pająki * Treanty * Terror Pustki (jeden, Immol'thar) * Żywiołaki wody (jeden, Hydrospawn) * Duszki * Widma Uwagi, wskazówki i dodatkowe informacje * Znane również jako DM, który to skrót dzieli z Martwymi Kopalniami. Gdy ma się wątpliwości, warto spojrzeć na poziom osoby zapraszającej do grupy. Niektórzy gracze chcący uniknąć pomyłki używają skrótu DiM dla Dzikiej Maczugi. * Dzika Maczuga to jedna z siedmiu 5-osobowych instancji dodana do gry poprzez patch, pozostałe sześć to Maraudon, Taras Mistrzów, Próba Wybrańca, Kuźnia Dusz, Dół Sarona i Halle Odbicia. World of Warcraft: The Comic thumb|Dzika Maczuga na kartach komiksu W World of Warcraft: The Comic Dzika Maczuga jest przedstawiona jako miejsce dorocznych turniejów gladiatorów Karmazynowego Kręgu. Drużyna Rehgara Earthfury, składająca się z pogrążonego w amnezji Variana Wrynna, Brolla Bearmantle'a oraz Valeery Sanguinar, zwyciężyła nad ogrami z plemienia Gordunni ze Starożytnego Draenoru. Zmiany patchowe * Patch 1.3.0 (2005-03-07): Dodano. de:Düsterbruch en:Dire Maul es:La Masacre fr:Hache-Tripes ja:Dire Maul ru:Забытый Город Kategoria:Dzika Maczuga Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Feralas Kategoria:Strefy Wykopalisk